onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kin'emon
Kin'emon Lisiego Ognia (狐火の錦えもん Kitsune-bi no Kin'emon) jest samurajem z Kraju Wano oraz ojcem Momonosuke. Wygląd Galeria Osobowość Historia Fabuła Akt Punk Hazard Gdy Franky wtedy wyjaśnił jak odzyskał Mini Merry #2, Kin'emon zapytał gdzie płynie statek. Nami wyjaśniła, że na Dressrosę. Samuraj wyjaśnił, że on i jego syn też chcieliby tam popłynąć, bo mają ważną sprawę. Później jak Law powiedział, że najlepszym handlarzem jest Joker, a jego głównym klientem jest Kaido, Kin'emon zobaczył w jakiego smoka zmienia się jego syn. Wieczorem kilku Słomianych się bało ataku Doflamingo. Usopp komentował Lawa, za jego groźby skierowane do Jokera. Tymczasem Kin'emon chciał walczyć z Zoro, bo zauważył, że ten posiada miecz Shusui. Powiedział, że zbezczeszczenie grobu Ryumy pogrążyło Kraj Wano w rozpaczy, a Zoro ma jego miecz. Sanji zawołał na kolację. Kin'emon zapytał czy Momonosuke śpi, a Nami powiedziała, że on bierze kąpiel z Robin. Zdenerwowani z zazdrości Kin'emon, Sanji i Brook zaczęli go straszyć. Nami stanęła w jego obronie. Zachowanie Momonosuke tak się spodobało Nami, że postanowiła, że chłopiec będzie spał w jej pokoju. Sanji, Brook i Kin'emon nie mogli w to uwierzyć. W nocy Sanji i Kin'emon też nie mogli zasnąć z nerwów. Akt Dressrosa Nadszedł ranek. Brook wszystkich obudził muzyką trzymając gazetę. Wszyscy zebrali się, by ją przeczytać. Było napisane, że Doflamingo zrezygnował z pozycji Shichibukai i tronu Dressrosy oraz o dwóch sojuszach - jednym Luffy'ego i Lawa, drugim Kida, Apoo i Hawkinsa. Sojusz pojawił się na Dressrosie. Gdy Luffy i Momonosuke się bili i kłócili, Kin'emon przywrócił swojego syna do porządku i prosił Luffy'ego o wybaczenie. Mimo tej prośby powiedział, że nie powinien tak agresywnie reagować na zaczepki ośmiolatka. Momo znalazł pocieszenie u Nami, która go czule przytuliła. Brook, Sanji i Kin'emon się zdenerwowali. Franky powiedział, że wszystko jest gotowe, by zejść na wyspę. Kin'emon wyjaśnił, że na Dressrosie mężczyźni noszą koszule, a kobiety chodzą nago i trzeba wtopić się w tłum. Sojusz podzielił się na trzy grupy, a Kin'emon trafił do tej, która miała zniszczyć fabrykę Smile. Drużyna od zniszczenia fabryki zeszła na Dressrosę i trafili do miasta Akacja. Byli zachwyceni wyspą, a zwłaszcza jej zapachami. Zauważyli psa, który miał w pysku pluszową rękę, a żywa zabawka go goniła, by odzyskać swoją część ciała. Żołnierz-kukiełka rozpoznał Słomianych. Rozległa się wieść o tym, że kogoś znowu zadźgano. Okazało się, że to częste, a kobiety tak okazują zazdrość i robią swoim chłopakom takie "sceny". Grupa się przebrała ubierając się na czarno i zakładając na twarze wąsy i brody. Słomiani i Kin'emon otrzymali posiłek, który według nich był niesamowity. Kelner wydawał się być z lekka tajemniczy. Grupa skupiła się na stole od gry do ruletki, gdzie grał jakiś niewidomy (Fujitora). Kin'emon był świadkiem tego jak Fujitora pokonał Piratów Doflamingo, którzy go oszukali i chcieli zaatakować Luffy'ego używając tajemniczej mocy grawitacji. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeniem tego czego dokonał stary ślepiec. Słomiani zrozumieli, że posiada on moc Diabelskiego Owocu. Fujitora wyszedł. Nagle wszyscy zauważyli, że coś im zniknęło, między innymi Zoro, któremu zniknął miecz Shusui. Kelner uznał, że to robota wróżek i nie można z tym nic zrobić. Dodał, że to się zdarza od dawna na Dressrosie i nic z tym nie można zrobić. Kin'emon powiedział, że Shusui to skarb narodowy Kraju Wano i trzeba go odzyskać, na co zdziwił się właściciel miecza - Zoro. Samuraj wyzwał pirata na pojedynek o Shusui, na co Roronoa się zgodził. Wtedy Zoro coś zauważył w oknie, to był Shusui i zaczął gonić złodzieja. Sanji i Kin'emon pobiegli za nim, ponieważ Zoro miał tendencję do gubienia się. Luffy był gotów też pobiec, ale zatrzymał go Franky. Tak drużyna się rozdzieliła. Później widzimy Kin'emona gdy grupa z sił zbrojnych Dressrosy rozpoznała go. Umiejętności Odczuwanie aury Diabelski Owoc Haki Kin'emon jest w stanie używać Busoshoku Haki. Pokazał to podczas popychania Ptasiej Klatki na Dressrosie. Szemierka Relacje Rodzina Momonosuke Piraci Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza Trafalgar Law Inni Ryuma Walki Tułów Kin'emona kontra Brook Kin'emon kontra kawałki Smiley'a Kin'emon, Roronoa Zoro i Brook kontra marynarze G-5 Kin'emon, Nami, Usopp, Nico Robin i Brook kontra mały smok Vegapunka Ciekawostki *Kin'emon jest pierwszym w pełni żywym samurajem spotkanych przez Słomianych Kapeluszy. * Moc Kin'emona jest nawiązaniem do stworzeń z japońskiego folkloru o nazwie Kitsune, lisy te miały moc zmiany bezwartościowych rzeczy (takich jak kamienie czy liście) w pieniądze lub inne przydatne przedmioty. * Przydomek (Kitsune-bi) i styl walki Kin'emona jest nawiązaniem do zjawisk, które towarzyszyły Kitsune, o nazwie "kitsunebi", co tłumaczy się jako lisie ogniki. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Samuraje Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Władający Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Postacie z Kraju Wano Kategoria:Postacie z Punk Hazard Kategoria:Sojusznicy Piratów Słomkowego Kapelusza